


【静绮】菜粉蝶

by HEAVEN_J



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Summary: *私设漫天ABO*架空伪民国背景
Relationships: 宁静/张雨绮
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 宁少帅

1.

今天发生一件事儿。这事儿呢，按理该是件大事儿。方圆几里，街里街坊，称得上无人不知无人不晓。但奇的是竟没人拿到明面上来议论。大家伙儿打街头擦肩而过，嘴上问候“遛弯儿呢？您今儿吃了么？”，暗地里头你一努嘴，我一眨眼，就心知肚明彼此都知晓此事。

事儿具体是什么事儿呢？说白了也简单，不过就是宁家的老太太给宁少帅纳了一房小妾。

这事儿有甚议论不得，叫人人这般噤若寒蝉？仔细掰扯起来，其因有三。

第一呢，是纳的这妾室有些来历不明。按说能嫁进宁家，即便是做妾，也得是正经人家出来的姑娘，爹妈姓甚名谁，总该有个出处。但这女子却像是从天上掉下来的，连消息最灵通的人也不过知道她姓张，名雨绮，旁的再没打探出什么。神神秘秘，引流言四起，有说是老太太买来的山里丫头，也有说是宁少帅花街柳巷里沾上身的腥。她半夜里被从偏门抬进来，衣角都没叫人瞧见一截。更加惹得人人抻脖探脑的，就等着看看这耶利亚女郎长了几只眼睛几个鼻。

二一个呢，是这宁少帅未娶正妻，先行纳妾，毕竟不太合寻常规矩。虽然事儿是人正主自己做的，但大伙儿也怕多嚼了舌根叫人家一枪崩出脑花儿来。

这第三呢，就得说说宁少帅本人了。

宁少帅，单名一个静字，上无长兄，下无幼弟，是宁家独苗一根的女儿。夫人怀她怀得艰难，生的时候更是去了半条命。落地时候她爹打眼一瞧是个姑娘，很是为自己后继无人犯了一阵愁。谁知宁静愈是年长，愈是显出巾帼不让须眉的架势，人、马、枪，在她那儿根本不像三样儿分开的东西，而像是打生下来就长在一起似的。双腿一夹，胯下马便随心而动，腕子一抖，子弹便稳落目标。

十四岁分化，盗一整夜汗，起身脸色虽然白得吓人，气势却猛拔几截，信素火枪撞玫瑰，又浓又呛，意料之中地成为一个乾元。

她爹将她后背拍得震天响，一字胡眼看着往天上翘，嘴里还要故作严肃，说身板还是单薄，有得练呢。

宁静十九岁上战场，枪杆跟她下压的眉眼一样叫人两股战战，二十四岁便升做了中将。二十九岁那年在战场上被一颗流弹打中肩膀，不慎落马，叫惊马一蹄子踩在胸前，肋骨折断，一截倒插进肺里。虽说保下了性命，但也从此落下了病根，受寒受冷，见风就要咳嗽。一咳起来嗓子风箱似地抽气，肺拧在一起疼，真真儿是撕心裂肺的意思。

这下别说战场了，连家门儿都迈不出几步远。军衔升至中将，再没了往上的可能。她从军营里退出来，按说不该再喊这声儿“少帅”。但毕竟她爹仍雄踞一方，她在战场上的杀神模样又被几番话传话地勾勒得过分形象。背后靠山稳当，自个儿又余威仍在，亲近的人自喊她名字去，寻常生人百姓们便仍然尊她一声“少帅”。

不过经这一遭的“少帅”，跟此前的“少帅”相比，其中区别如何，也只有宁静本人能尝出滋味儿。

宁少帅被这残了一半的肺困在家里，养到如今已有三年之久，病一时原地踏步，一时去而复返，人却实打实地亏空了下去。她爹原先嘴上嫌她身子单薄，但实际那时候虽说比不上男子乾元一身虬结筋肉，但身体线条流畅有致，腰身窄而不薄，属于女性起伏的肌理下分明能感受到收束其间的爆发力。像一张半拉开的弓，稍一使力，便能送箭千里。

病这一场再出现在人前，便是真应了“单薄”二字。流失了肌肉的肩膀愈发得窄，硬料长裤裹住的双腿更加得细，被一件狼毫大氅罩着，显得空荡荡。要叫半生不熟的人见了，一时半会儿甚至有些不敢认她。

只一双眼还是老样子：又黑又深，目光泛凉，眼底却含一丝笑意。战场上死在她刀枪之下的孤魂血腥还没从她睫毛上散去，沉甸甸地挂在那里，使她眨眨眼，都淌出点腥气的杀意。她不见日光多时，肤色白了许多，天上地下地走这么一个来回，人生在浪上一通大起大落，面上难免多生出一丝阴鸷。

二十多岁春风得意的宁少帅像一头猛虎，看人的样子如同要将人一口吞入腹中。

三十一岁顽疾缠身的宁静变作一只豺狼。像是会突然暴起咬断你的咽喉，看你慢慢地痛苦死去，再对你的尸首弃而不顾。

但即便她再怎么一副生人勿近的冷漠模样，对上生她养她的老娘，也实在拿不起一贯的架子来。

她虽旧疾难愈，四舍五入算是半个废人，但按她老娘的说法，传宗接代的能力并未受到影响。堂堂宁家大小姐，身边这么多年总是空落落没个人，实在是有些不像样。

“之前你人在军营里，”她娘拉着她的手，给她按在手炉上捂着，“那娘是想管也管不着你。现在回家了，好生呆着了，娘寻思也是时候把这事儿往上提一提。”

“娘……”

“娘没有别的意思，就是你现在这身子，身边有个人陪着，照顾着，娘也能放心些，你说呢？”

“我……”

“娘替你瞧过几个了，都是好人家的闺女，相貌周正，性子也不错。相片娘都收着了，你自个儿瞧瞧，哪个有眼缘了，就联系见上一面。”

宁静叹一口气，将手挣出来，反手握住她娘的手，拔高了声音道：“娘，您别忙活了。”她顿一顿，眼眉沉沉，“我不打算娶亲。”

“这是什么话，什么叫不打算娶亲？”

宁静捏一捏眉心，忍住一声咳嗽，哑着嗓子道：“您也说了，就我现在这身子骨，甭提病什么时候能好了，还能活几年都没个定数。何必耽误人好人家的姑娘？”

她娘一听这话，登时竖起眉毛，厉声道：“呸！胡说的这些个不吉利的话，赶紧啐了！”

“娘。”宁静表情淡淡的，“我这是不是胡说，您自己心里头也有数。”她低低地咳了咳，捧起茶盏咽一口水。手离了暖炉，不多时就凉了下来。

她娘瞧着她一副听天由命的模样，不由地悲从中来，眼泪花子盈了满眼眶，话再出口，就哽咽哆嗦：“……我的儿啊。”她叫一声，眼泪便扑簌簌落下来，“你可不能这么想啊。你爹昨儿不是说呢么，京城来了几个洋大夫，你爹已经派人请去了。那洋人连断了的指头都能接回来，你这病一定能治的，啊？”

“娘……”宁静喊一声。下意识地想说这都三年了，该看的大夫该吃的药，一个没落下过。这病要能好早便好了，阎王爷要的人，几个洋大夫都留不下来。但她打小拿她老娘的眼泪没法子，她娘一哭，她心里就发怵。于是抿了抿嘴，改口道：“好，我知道了，娘您别哭了。”

她娘拿帕子揩一揩眼泪，拍拍她的手，道：“那娘给你取相片去。”

“什么相片？”这洋大夫还有相片儿呢？

“哎呦，自然是娘替你瞧过的几个姑娘啊。”她老娘点点她脑门儿，站起身就要往里间走。

宁静猛地站起来：“娘！”喊得急了，呛着一口气，猛地咳了一声。她娘见了赶忙又凑上来替她抚背。

“咳咳——我真不、不娶——”宁少帅咳得脸颊上烧起一坨红，断断续续地从牙缝里挤出几个字，冲她娘摆手。

她娘见她咳成这样，心里急，又被她犟得发愁。没干透的眼眶又掉下眼泪。端水让她喝了，等她这阵咳嗽平复下来，才接着道：“儿，算娘求求你成吗？娘就想你能有个人陪着……”

“家里佣人这么多，非得娶个老婆不可？”

“你自个儿说说，这三年，你除了对我，跟你爹都没什么好脸色，家里旁的人哪个敢多看你一眼？”

宁静吸一口气，一时无话可说。

“儿啊，娘这把年纪了，这辈子是没可能陪你到底的。”她娘摸摸她的脸，“你是娘拿半条命换来的，娘拿你当心肝、当眼珠子看。你就听娘一回，成吗？”

宁静抿了抿唇，黑深的眼睛一沉，仍是道：“我不要老婆。”

“你——”

她捏住她老娘的手，低声说：“您替我买个妾吧。左右您是想有个人在我身边儿，那老婆小妾的，也没甚分别。不必祸害好人家，随便您上哪儿找，找个底子干净的就行，只要对方愿意，我都没有二话，成么？”

她娘盯着她瞧半晌，终是退了一步，点头道：“成吧。”

由此，张雨绮便进了宁家家门，做了宁家的姨太。


	2. 妾

2.

张雨绮被轿子抬进宁家，盖头一遮做睁眼瞎。叫媒婆领着，匆匆拜过天地高堂，便进了间屋子枯坐。

她眼睛在盖头底下提溜直转，怎奈这盖头做工颇佳，针脚严密，眼珠子都快瞪掉出来，也没能从那头发丝儿细的缝里瞧出什么名堂来。

她被迫做井底之蛙，低头盯着自个儿膝头那块方寸之地，将金线绣成的花翻来覆去地数了一遍又一遍。手指捏着身下的床被，琢磨着这缎面上绣的到底是牡丹还是海棠。

坐过一阵，那金线绣花数到第七遍，她便算耗尽了这辈子耐性。盖头下边嘴一撇，心道：我这是成亲又不是坐牢来了。难得叫蔻丹染红的指甲在盖头上一抚，便自个儿给自个儿掀了盖头。

没了盖头挡着，可算见了点亮。烛光莹莹，照着一屋子大红色晃得人眼花。

她将盖头一撂，刚准备站起身来松松筋骨，就听见房门吱呀一声。外头的人推门进来，她这头打眼望去，两个人正脸对正脸，皆是一愣。张雨绮愣神短些，下意识地低头去看人家的鞋——方才她叫盖头挡着，见过这一圈的人，看不见脸，便都只记下了鞋——呢面黑布鞋，隐约看见侧面绣暗纹，正是她今日所嫁之人，宁静宁少帅。

她连忙坐回去，视线在屋里胡乱转过一圈，又落到宁静脸上，只见她戴一顶为女性乾元特制的待半截盖头的婚帽，双眼在半块红布下时隐时现，鼻梁高挺，唇线冷淡，脸颊上泛着一丝薄薄的红——只稍稍显出些疲惫，并不见愠色。张雨绮抿了抿唇，没想出来到底该管对方叫什么，“少帅”生分了，“夫君”又有些腻歪。犹豫片刻，试探道：“爷？”

宁静眉尖跳一下，还是应下来，继而点一点落在床上的盖头，道：“你——你自个儿掀的？”

“啊，昂。”张雨绮点头，脑袋一落下去，记忆立刻苏醒，“哎呦，我给忘了，这——这是不是不能自己掀的啊？我是不是坏规矩了？”她把盖头拎起来，跟宁静有商有量地道，“不然我再给盖回去，换你掀？”

还能盖回去？

宁静被她一番话弄得哭笑不得，只觉得她老娘真是给她弄回家一活宝，摆摆手道：“算了吧，费那劲干嘛？”掩了门，走到屋内圆桌旁坐下，冲张雨绮招一招手，“过来吧。”

“做什么？”

“喝交杯酒啊。”宁静道，“你别说这个你也忘了？”

“没忘没忘！”张雨绮立刻拎起裙摆，快步走过来——她坐那儿这么老半天，早被这酒味儿勾出了肚里的酒虫，馋老半天了都！

她坐定，看一眼桌上摆着的酒壶并酒杯，再抬起头看一眼宁静。两眼亮晶晶的，心里渴着，尽盼着酒下肚。但毕竟初来乍到，又不好意思开口催，便只拿眼睛明里暗里地表示，挺大一人，小孩儿似的。

宁静暗自摇头，提起酒壶满上两杯，示意面前的小新娘拿起一杯，两人端着酒杯，交叉双手，酒杯摩擦，在唇边稍稍倾倒。

宁静呷入半口酒水，张雨绮一饮而尽。

“……”

宁家大门大户，平日里饮的都是上等好酒，更别说给宁静预备的婚酒。张雨绮一杯下肚，只觉得这酒入口醇厚，回味甘甜绵长，叫人流连忘返。眯着眼睛品味一阵，睁眼就见宁静一脸无言地看着自己。

她咂摸咂摸嘴唇，眨眨眼：“我——我又不懂事儿了？”

宁静少时脾气算不上好，认识她的都知道她有个“事不过三”规矩。意思便是同一个人，她能容忍对方三次，这但凡是第四次犯到她头上来，轻则断手断脚，重则小命归西。养病这三年见人少了，脾气也收敛不少，有人冒犯了也很少生气，只冷冷望着噙一个很浅的笑。笑得人打尾巴骨往上泛凉，错觉自个儿明天就得上阎王爷那儿报道。

此刻她看着这小新娘傻乎乎地端着个酒杯，心里觉得自己该冒点火气，但这火就跟哑了的炮仗似的，任你怎么点都点不出个响来。只得摇头妥协，伸手将酒杯从她手上拿下来，又重新斟满：“这交杯酒呢，是咱老祖宗留下来的一道礼数。酒是次要，重点是在这喝法儿。”

“怎么个喝法儿？”张雨绮虚心求教。

宁静睨她一眼：“自然不是像你这般牛饮。”她将第二杯酒推到张雨绮面前，又将自己的酒杯斟满，“夫妻交杯，一杯当分三回喝。”

她示意张雨绮举杯。

“第一口，夫妻挽手，浅啜自己杯中酒，便是象征二人相携于此刻。”

张雨绮与她挽起手，手腕擦着手腕，另一只手轻轻托着杯底，小心地呷一口。

“第二口，喂对方喝下一口自己杯中的酒。”宁静一边说，一边将酒杯送至张雨绮唇边，同时垂眸饮一口对方送来的酒，“这是意味着你中有我，我中有你。”

“第三口，则是交换酒杯，饮尽彼此杯中酒。”两人的手松开，宁静领着小新娘互换彼此的酒杯，然后轻轻一举，仰头饮尽。酒水顺着她的喉咙淌下去，醇香过后便是灼烧之感。她不易觉察地按住胸口，稍缓过一口气，才接着道：“这便是说，夫妻二人从此彼此依托，生死与共。”

张雨绮把酒杯放至桌面。连饮了两杯酒，她好像突然感到酒劲上涌，面颊发热，脑子也有些迷糊。费力地晃了晃脑袋，道：“然后呢？”

宁静搁杯起身，淡淡道：“然后这礼便成了。”

她抬手摘下头顶上的婚帽，指头在帽沿抚了抚，背过身道：“那你今晚就在这儿好好休息，明天自有人来领你熟悉熟悉府里诸多事务。你自己看看用的穿的短了什么，只管吩咐下人便是。”她一面说，一面朝门走去，眼瞧着就要推门而出。

“宁静！”张雨绮见她要走，心里一急，脑子又迷糊，脱口而出就是宁少帅的大名。

宁静回头看她——没了婚帽，张雨绮这才看清了她的一双眼睛，那样冷，那样远，却又好像有什么沉甸甸的东西被困在一片深色之下。

“……咱们不上——”话出了口连忙往下吞回一半，换了个文雅说辞，“不洞房啊？”


	3. 北天桥

3.

宁静叫张雨绮一嗓子叫住，旋身沉吟半晌，重又回到桌前撩袍子坐下。抬手捏一捏发胀的眉心，开口道：“本是想过了今夜，明天再与你细说这事儿。”她手搁上桌，骨节分明的瘦削手指叩在桌面，“但你既问了，便同你说个明白。”

张雨绮困惑地看她，面颊酡红烧得像花。酒浇得脑子不太灵光，莫名其妙地眯着眼笑。

宁静眼神从她脸上掠过，接着道：“我不知道我娘是怎么跟你说的。”张雨绮张口欲答，被她摆手制止，“但我做事有我自己的规矩。我这人不喜欢兜圈子，既然咱俩都拜过堂了，我就跟你交个底儿——我成亲呢，完全不是我自己的主意，说到头，全是为了我娘。咱俩这所谓的夫妻，不过就是个表面文章。讲直白点儿，空有夫妻之名，不必有任何夫妻之实。”

她指头捏住外袍衣袖，捋了捋大红布料上的金线，神色淡淡：“不过你已嫁进来了，对外就是我们宁家的姨太太。凡事不必拘着，就把这儿当自个儿家住。往后你要是真觉得在这儿住不下去了，或者认识了其他合适的人，你自来告诉我，我写一封休书给你，咱俩也算好聚好散。”

寻常人家花钱买妾，自然是一锤子买卖，即便在婆家遭了如何亏待，一辈子也就耗在里边儿了。宁静一张口，竟然就自个儿提出来让张雨绮吃着宁家这碗饭，再上锅里瞧瞧有没有更衬心意的菜去。这头锦衣玉食供着，那头如意郎君相着。这宁少帅头上顶一个凶阎王的名号，开口说的竟都是些活菩萨的话。

偏她说这话的语调还特平淡，半点没有弄虚作假的哄骗姿态，甚至乎也不像此事同她自己有半点儿相干。说完便看着张雨绮，脊背习惯性地挺得笔直，目光仍旧没有太多温度。

张雨绮原本酒劲上头，迷蒙眼笑着看她。听着听着话，笑收回去，眼睛也不迷了。等宁静话音一落，立时斩钉截铁道：“这可不行。”

“好，那就这么——”宁静可没想到自个儿这称得上仁至义尽的提议还能遭了拒绝，顺着预设逻辑往下接话，话秃噜出去一半儿才反应过来小新娘回了句什么，这下被杀了个猝不及防，以为自己俩耳朵出了什么毛病，“你说什么？”

“我说不能按你说的办。”

宁静挑眉：“为什么？”

张雨绮换了个坐姿，看上去像是被那婚衣束着，才没大马金刀叉开腿来：“我拿老夫人钱的时候都跟老夫人说好了，嫁给你，那就是奔着一辈子去的。除非我死了，否则哪怕你死了我都不能管自个儿跑了。这都是说好的事情，没得反悔的。我们行走江湖，讲究的就是个信字儿，可没有出尔反尔这一说。”她五官生得深邃，被酒迷的晕乎的时候尚且不显，这下醒了酒，凝神望过来，眉似峰目藏锋，口言“江湖”，竟真在一身婚衣里陡生几分侠气。

宁静被她一句“哪怕你死了我都不能跑”定住，敛了目光，低头又去摩擦婚服上的金线，半晌才道：“你才多少岁数，轻易把自己的一辈子赔出去，往后后悔可来不及。”她嗓音有些哑，隐约地透出些疲惫和厌倦。

“以后后不后悔是我自己的事儿。”张雨绮眼睛都不眨一下，“反正现在我答应就是答应了，你可不能给我写休书。”

我也没说现在要给你写啊。宁静一时不知该说她重信重义，还是死脑子一根筋。与她对视一阵，终是忍不住道：“你——我娘到底打哪儿找你这么个——”她顿一顿，又看看张雨绮一双亮晶晶的眼，暗地吃瘪，吐出俩硬邦邦的尾字来，“——人来？”

“北天桥底下呀。”张雨绮特顺口地接道。

宁静眉毛惊得快飞出去，少帅范儿都快端不住：“哪儿？”

“我——”张雨绮咽下个字，“完蛋，说漏嘴了。”

“什么意思？”她这一含糊，宁静登时觉得其中有些文章，皱起眉，脸色稍冷，“你到底什么来历？”虽说看着不像，人也是老娘亲自找来的，但难保不是什么心怀叵测之人往府里安插的眼线。

“我……”张雨绮拿眼角瞟着她脸色，犹豫一阵，哎呀一声，一副破罐破摔的架势道，“算了算了，我估计你真想知道的话谁也瞒不了你，编来编去的烦死了。干脆我跟你全说了得了。”

“嗯？”

“但你得答应我，我告诉你了，你可别让老夫人知道是我说漏嘴了啊。”张雨绮压低了声音，“我都答应她不告诉你了，还背了老半天什么‘鲁山村张老汉家小女儿’之类的话呢。”

噢，感情我老娘知道这事儿。宁静听到这儿，稍松了口气——至少不会是什么入门歹人了。慢慢地点头道：“嗯。”

得了宁少帅一句承诺，张雨绮也同样宽了心，自己给自己满了杯酒，摆出说书人的把式打开了话匣子——

原来这新晋宁家太太张雨绮，打小儿就是个孤女。五岁被一个杂耍艺人收养，说是徒弟，其实就是当女儿养。她跟着师父东游西荡，舞枪弄棒，吞剑吐火，翻跟头踩高跷，舞狮子挑大龙，什么稀奇古怪的活计都学了一手。

就这么长到二十二岁，师父感染风寒，久治不愈离了世。乱世之下，哪家饭都吃得不容易，何况杂耍吃的是热闹饭，全靠群众百姓捧场打赏，更加是饥一顿饱一顿。张雨绮将家当掏了个底儿掉，才凑出钱来给师父买了副薄棺下葬。自己便孑然一身来了京城，琢磨着靠身上的手艺谋个生计。

在京城要做这杂耍表演，自然得去北天桥。京城北天桥底，那可谓是“群英荟萃，英豪云集”。看的、听的、闻的、尝的，一个人演的、一群人演的甚至乎不是人演的，那只要您能想着的，就没有在北天桥底下寻不着的。

但正所谓有人的地方就有江湖。别看北天桥底下状似各路豪杰相安无事，实际哪个人在哪块儿地上演，每天从什么时辰演到什么时辰，那都是有不成文的规定印在每个人心头上的。像张雨绮这样初来乍到，孤零一个，又在京城无依无靠的，想在北天桥底下立足，只有两条路子：一个是靠拳头自己打出来，另一个就是看有谁让出自己的地方来给她。

说是说两条路，实际上又都难走通。

靠拳头打，那一露面就树敌，往后遇着什么事儿，难指望人帮你；等人让就更离谱——世上还能有人把自己饭碗送你？这不是天方夜谭么。

张雨绮岁数也不太小，人情世故该明白的都门儿清，虽然身上有些功夫，但也不可能去干打人抢地盘儿的事情。于是想了个法子，决定迂回自救，看能不能找个人自荐做个搭档，两伙人一起表演，拿到的赏钱够她每天吃饭就成。

但事情做起来总比想着难，张雨绮在北天桥底下溜达了两天，吃光了身上最后一块烧饼，嘴皮子都磨秃噜皮了，都没能找到个愿意的人。倒是有一开始同意的，但答应完又说有条件。问是什么，说是嫁给他做婆娘一切都好说。气得张雨绮差点儿失了理智，扑上去生把他两颗大牙拔下来。

第三天清晨张雨绮饿得昏昏沉沉在树荫底下睁开眼，就看见一瞎眼老头儿站在她面前盯着她瞧。她一个鲤鱼打挺翻身起来，跟老头儿你来我往地聊了一阵，喜得就差面朝西边去感谢观音菩萨——原来这老头儿自觉时日无多，又看张雨绮可怜，就决定将自己那块儿地方让给她来演。张雨绮每日将赏钱分他一些，他自个儿呢，就在边儿上坐着，乐意吹了就给张雨绮伴伴奏，不乐意了呢，就干脆晒晒太阳。

“快哉，乐哉。”老头儿领着张雨绮到了自己地方，把北天桥的规矩给她说清咯，就拎着唢呐跟马扎上树荫底下乘凉去了。

张雨绮将自己的家伙事儿支棱起来，乐得见牙不见眼，直道世间还是好人多，天方夜谭也能成真。

也不知幸是不幸，演了不到仨月，老头儿真就嘎嘣儿一下翘辫子走人了。走得还安详，张雨绮这天收了摊儿照习惯来喊他，就看见小老头儿手里捏着唢呐，后背靠着大树，脑袋歪着，已经没了气了。

老头儿家徒四壁，膝下也没有个一儿半女，一辈子临了了只剩下两身儿衣裳和一把唢呐。张雨绮寻思老头儿算是自己恩人，要没他出手相助，她仨月前就得饿死在北天桥底下。

老头儿给人吹了一辈子唢呐，轮到他自己走的时候，总不能连个吹唢呐的人都没有。张雨绮于是又将钱袋翻个空，却发现在京城这地界儿，凭她这仨月攒下的几个字儿，别说请人吹唢呐了，连副合适棺木都买不着。

江湖儿女，义字当头，有恩必还。张雨绮一盘算，自己全身上下，也就剩一条命能值点钱，拿老头儿救的命还欠老头儿的恩情，左右也亏不得什么。于是潇潇洒洒，换了身干净衣裳，将自己挂牌出售。才往市场上跪出去第一天，就正赶上宁家下人奉命来市场上物色。她样貌生得出类拔萃，自然被一眼相中，她只道自己卖身葬恩人，被人带着可谓是过五关斩六将，见着宁老夫人的面，这才将来龙去脉一五一十地说了个清楚。

老夫人嫁的是元帅，养的是少帅，娘家干的是镖局，骨子里也多少有些侠义情怀。见她如此知恩图报，甚是感动，又看她生得周正，更是满意，当即拍板定下。只又怕外人议论，便叫张雨绮对外别说这些内情，只说自己生在山村，卖身葬父即可。

“你……”宁静沉吟，“你就为了才认识仨月的人，就把自己卖了？”

“是啊。”张雨绮点头，“要不是老爷子出手，我现在能不能坐在这儿都还是两说呢。这不是理所应当的么。”

宁静闻言与张雨绮对视，只觉得对方一双眼睛格外明亮，像一团鲜活的火，熊熊地翻滚着，热浪卷进她冰凉的肺里，烫出温润的疼痛。

她垂眸，道：“是理所应当。”


	4. 番外：七月半

这一日，张雨绮往山上瞧宁静去。汽车送至山脚，之后羊肠山道，得自个儿走着上去。

她今日穿水蓝色修身旗袍，上头银线绣白牡丹锦簇，底下配一双白色尖头矮跟皮鞋。她在宁府住了这些时日，又经历一些风波，面上或多或少已养出了些稳重表象。一头长发盘得齐整，只在发梢做了新式小卷，隐约透露几分表象下的俏皮。此刻在泥泞山间走得施施然，步调平稳，似是并不担忧叫泥地污了脚上那双白得发亮的鞋，任谁见了，都得赞上一句得体端庄。

她右手挎一个竹编小篓，里头装着香瓜甜瓜柿子等水果，并不算什么稀罕物什，但胜在新鲜，柿甜瓜脆，汁水四溢，入口清甜。宁静平素里一贯喜欢吃这些，但偏偏这些个瓜果样样性寒，甭说吃多，不叫她忌口得要大夫点头。现如今可算不再被那金贵的肺拘束着，张雨绮便起了清早，亲自上市集挑了新鲜的，专程给她送过来。

另一侧，左手正提一盏莲花小灯。粉白莲花瓣，嫩绿莲叶边，正当中莹莹一点小烛。做得很是精致，四面防风，烛火在行走间只微微摇晃，丝毫不见弱势。

此山不高，不出多时，便行至半山腰。半山腰设一座小亭，宁静正背靠着亭柱，拢着双臂，是候着她的意思。

与从前相比，若是说张雨绮不过是添了几分沉稳端庄气质，此刻的宁静，却是大有不同了——她的头发长长了些，不束发，也不戴帽，齐肩的黑发就这么跟着山风摇摆，发丝细软，像她耳畔一抹深色的雾。病魔不再在她头顶上窥伺了，便也再不必同以前一样一层一层厚实地裹着。贪图山上清凉，便只穿一件绿色长裙，由肩至脚踝，渐变绿色原野似地在她身上铺陈。穿得少了，反倒不像之前那样显出病态的单薄，只剩下纤细，却有一股子新崭崭的活力，与树啊草啊之类的，共同地生长出来。

最要不同的，属她一双眼睛。阳光照着，竟透出剔透的棕色。老远瞧着张雨绮走过来，未语先笑，抬手一挥，扬声道：“小雨。”

张雨绮将莲花灯举高些，定睛瞧了瞧，也笑起来。快步走到宁静身边儿，笑眯眯地道：“宁静。”

旁人提及宁静，都要或褒或贬称一句“少帅”；相熟之人也甚少失了礼数，再如何亲近，总多加一个“姐”字。放眼这世上，除开战场带上彼此十八代祖宗的叫嚣之外，唯独张雨绮一个人连名带姓囫囵地喊宁静全名。一字一句地，单字儿都喊出些额外的平仄。

她走进小亭里，小篓搁下，仍提着小灯：“喏，这是给你带的水果儿。估摸着你也吃不了太多，每样儿卖得都不多。”

宁静看一看，挑了个柿子在手里细细地剥皮，问道：“昨天夜里落了雨，山路不好走吧？”

张雨绮冲她翻个白眼，侧身坐下：“我从前练杂耍那会儿，刀尖上都照走不误，这点儿山路算什么？”她皱皱鼻子，若有似无地瞪宁静一眼，“你总小瞧我。”

“哟，我什么时候小瞧过您呐。”宁静一扬眉毛，一边说着话，一边低头去啃那柿子。嚼两口又道：“这柿子果然还是得等天儿凉了，冻上才好吃。这么直接吃，忒黏手了些。”

“行，好，我知道了，等街上有挑着冻柿子卖了，我再买了给你送上来。”

宁静笑起来，虚虚一抱拳，假模假式道：“有劳，有劳。”她从前总很严肃，现如今不仅换了身行头，连性子也转变得多。虽然脸色仍旧苍白，却爱笑，眼睛里盈盈地全是笑意，整个人都暖融融。顿一顿，又正色：“家里头，爹娘，都好吧？”

张雨绮点头：“都好。”见宁静有意无意地朝她身后打量，这心里头明镜似的，便又细细解释道，“原本今日是要一齐来的。但最近天气转凉，家里头这几日事情又多，娘便受了些风寒。”说到这儿，用眼神安抚宁静，接着道，“喊大夫瞧过了，没有什么大碍，开了方子喝了几日药，已经快好了。只是见了风仍旧头疼，因而今日拦着没让来。”

“噢，歇着好，这是得好好歇一歇。娘这人性子也倔，身上不爽利了，总不愿意瞧大夫。说是是药三分毒。好像人家大夫是专程上家来害她似的。”

张雨绮也笑：“可不是么。这回请大夫也是费了好大功夫。这头儿让人大夫把着脉呢，那头儿直数落我。药没吃上呢，精神头儿倒是眼瞧着好了大半。”

宁静握住她的手，有些愧疚地捏一捏：“累你遭她数落。”

“这有什么？我好歹喊她一句娘，给她说两句还能掉块肉？反正我扭头就上街花你们宁家的钱去了，不算什么委屈。”

宁静是见识过张雨绮逛街的。那架势像是要将一整条街上合眼缘的东西全部包起来。这么一算，两相权衡，倒也不敢说是谁委屈大点儿。又问：“爹呢？”

“爹原是要在家住到今日，瞧过你再走。但昨夜先是来了封紧急电报，不知是什么事，茜姐姐亲自开车来接，顶着雨连夜便出城去了。”

宁静微微皱了眉：“万茜亲自来，恐怕是战况有变。”她下意识地要追问，又猛地住了口，停了半晌，才浅浅叹一口气，道，“正经事要紧。”

张雨绮看着她神色变化，眸色也跟着黯一黯。甩甩头：“哎，不说这些，我给你把瓜切了吧。”说着，就从竹篓底下抽出把锃亮的菜刀。她一只手得拎着莲花灯，便指挥宁静替她扶着瓜，手起刀落，白光几道，香瓜甜瓜尽数开膛破肚，开花一样一瓣瓣躺在桌面上。

宁静拎一片瓜，略略思索：“小雨。”

“嗯？”

“你记得我之前同你说的话吧？”

张雨绮啃完了一片瓜，扭头看她：“什么？”

“床头第二个抽屉里……”

她话没说完，就被一把捂住了嘴。张雨绮手里还留着甜瓜皮的清香，软软的掌心按上来，将她半句话连着没嚼完的瓜瓤一起按进了嘴里。修得很精致的眉毛扬起来，有几分威胁的意思：“都叫你不要说这个了。”

宁静与她对视，半晌，舔一舔她掌心，算是暂且搁置的意思。

张雨绮干脆就着姿势坐到她膝头上，旗袍下摆同墨绿色的裙摆荡在一处。犹豫片刻，开口道：“这次我来，还有样事情要告诉你。”

宁静将她揽住，问：“什么事？”

张雨绮抬手靠在自己小腹上，仰起头，眉宇间俱是喜色：“我怀孕啦。”

“你——”宁静离瞠目结舌也没有多少距离，呆呆地愣一愣，才道，“是、是那一次吗？”

“还能有哪次？”

宁静低头去看她仍旧平坦不见端倪的小腹，抬起手，举棋不定地：“我、我……”

张雨绮拉着她的手放到自己小腹上，嘴上还要嘲笑：“现在还摸不出什么来呢，你怕个什么劲儿。”

还未显怀，胎儿在腹中的存在感尚不足以让外人察觉。但宁静将手放在那里，却好像真的觉得，隔着一层皮肉，那里面正有一个让自己和张雨绮更加紧密联系在一起的存在。“……你有了身孕，不必还特意来看我的。”

“你看。”张雨绮拍她的手背，嗔她，“谁方才说不敢小瞧我的？”

宁静反手握住她的手，笑：“好，是我的错。”

“等孩子出世了，我带他来看你。”

“我从前听老人说，小孩儿来不得这些个地方，不合适。”

“我张雨绮生的孩子，有什么地方是去不得的？”

宁静失笑：“也是。是我多虑。应该带来让我瞧一瞧。”

“不如现在给孩子起个名字？”张雨绮一贯突发奇想。

宁静习惯了她的性子，也不惊讶，思索一阵，道：“单名一个安吧。宁安，如何？”

“宁安，宁安。”张雨绮反复念几遍，笑道，“很好啊，男孩儿女孩儿都合适。好，回去我便告诉娘去。”

宁静搂着她，将下巴搁在她的肩窝里，盯着看亭子外头一片从树顶落下来的叶子。

过一阵，张雨绮抬起手腕看手表——西洋来的新鲜玩意儿，金边女表，指针一格一格向前——道：“时间不早了，我该走了。”

宁静看了看天色，点头道：“是，你该走了。”

于是张雨绮便站起来，拎起空了的竹篓，俯身轻轻地在宁静面颊上吻一下，道：“那么，再见。”

宁静也站起来，望着她，很轻很轻地道：“好，再见。”  


张雨绮原路下山，司机已在山脚等候多时。

她一步踏出山路，那莹莹亮了许久的烛火便“扑”地熄灭了。

张雨绮将灯留在山脚，侧身上了汽车。

汽车发动起来，沿着逐渐平坦的路，远远地开走了。


	5. 上街

4.

宁少帅第二日是让太阳光晃醒的。

她眼睛没睁，眉头先蹙，心里有些错愕——她一向觉轻，但凡有点儿风吹草动月影摇烛的，都睡不安稳。因而家里头专程定制了厚帘给她挂在窗上，入了夜帘一拉，这外头哪怕仨太阳一齐升起来，也能保她房间里半点儿光不透。

她在兵营里养的生物钟精准，到点儿自然醒，也用不着人喊，这被光晃醒的滋味儿，少说有小几年没体验过了。因而心里头半是晨起那点儿气性，半是一股子莫名的新奇，拧着眉头，手背半挡着脸，眯缝着眼去瞧是哪个吃了熊心豹子胆的敢大清早来拉她的窗帘。

——这便瞧见一个女人，靠着窗台，望着她。穿一身袄裙，叫鹅黄色衬得愈发面若凝脂。宽大的袖口垂下，撑着窗台的腕子在阳光底下呈现出莹润的光泽。

宁静的眉皱得更深了一些，费了一个呼吸的时间才想起来自个儿昨日新婚，此刻公然站在那儿侵犯她私人领地的正是昨天抬进她家里来的新娘。

她这一觉是让人扰醒的，难免憋一股闷气，开口语气便算不得太好：“谁让你把帘儿拉开的？”

张雨绮回神，放空好一阵的眼睛重新在宁静脸上聚焦。问话只被她听进耳朵一半儿，大概齐估摸着答道：“你房间捂得也太严实了，今天天气好，刚好拉开来见见阳光，透透气。”

宁静坐起身，仍挡着脸：“我没有大早上开窗的习惯。”心想小姑娘总该识相点儿赶紧把帘拉上。

谁知道张雨绮半点儿没有揣摩她言下之意的意思，自顾自盯着窗外看。自个儿看完还不算，冲着宁静招手，说：“爷，这外头树顶上有一鸟窝，您瞧您认得是什么鸟儿么？”

我吃饱了撑的管那鸟事儿去。宁静那股子起床气一下子在脑子里胀开来，理性下头，气劲上窜，冷了声道：“张雨绮，把帘子拉上。”

“啊？”张雨绮扭头，这下算是听出了冷意，悉悉簌簌拉上了帘子，却没琢磨明白宁静气的是什么，揣摩着道：“爷不喜欢鸟？”

关鸟底事！宁静按一按眉心，还是开口解释：“太阳光晃得头疼。”

“哦。”张雨绮便走过来，径直往宁静床边一坐，很自然地抬起手按上宁静的后脑和太阳穴，“那我替爷揉一揉。”

宁静下意识地要后撤，转念想即便做表面夫妻，这等程度的亲近也合该算“表面”的程度。便止了动作，仍由张雨绮的手指在自己头上轻轻地旋转按压。还别说，张雨绮这么揉一阵，她发胀的脑子倒真松快了不少。宁静于是握住她的手腕，示意她停下，开口道：“张雨绮……”

却被张雨绮打断，略略带些嗔意地：“咱都是夫妻了，爷怎么还叫得这么生分？”

她人生得丰满，袄裙领子又没立齐整。歪着身子坐在那儿，下巴往下露一截白生生的颈子。说话间喉间滑动，叫人下意识地便要顺着线条往下打量。宁静这会儿回想起她昨晚大大咧咧当着自己面儿褪婚服的样子。红艳艳的外袍落下，素色的里衣落下，剩一件桃色肚兜，让两条系带悬悬地勾在她身上。昏黄的烛光照着，使嫩白的皮肉也显出几分艳丽。

她不动声色地收回视线，抬眼：“那你想让我叫你什么？”

张雨绮展颜：“叫我小雨呀。”

宁静舌尖抵齿，总觉得有些不妥，但却说不出什么道理，气息在舌面上滚一圈，吐出来：“……小雨。”

“哎，爷。”

“……你也别这么一口一个爷的。”我听着瘆得慌。

“那我怎么叫？”张雨绮疑惑，“少帅？”

宁静想一想，道：“你便叫我名字。”

张雨绮顺杆就爬，得寸进尺：“静静？”

宁静捋一捋头发，拿眼风一扫她。老虎没走就打算称大王的小猴儿脖子一缩：“宁静。”

“嗯。”  


宁静起身洗漱完毕，这才自个儿推开房门见太阳。门外候着的下人上前低声说早餐已经备好，老太太已上桌了。宁静点头，心说不该让老娘久等，连忙加快脚步要往饭堂去。这回总算记得自个儿是个成了亲的，抬手招呼张雨绮跟上。

走了两步，又像想起什么来似地缓了缓脚，侧头对张雨绮道：“那是灰喜鹊。”

张雨绮没接住她这突如其来一茬：“啊？”

宁静又道：“我窗户外头树上那鸟，是灰喜鹊。”说完便又匆匆迈开步子。

张雨绮站在那儿看着她的背影愣了一阵，赶紧提溜起裙摆追上去。

她觉得胸口突然有阵奇异的感受——像有一头灰喜鹊撞进了心口。

***

宁大帅办事一向雷厉风行。这头说是差人请洋大夫去，不出三日，便有高鼻深眼黄头发的洋人拎着药箱来府上拜访。

洋大夫看诊跟咱自个儿的大夫大相径庭，并不号脉，反倒拿些奇形怪状的金属器在人身上比划。要不是宁家到底算个将门，宁静又不是养在家里的地坤小姐，这蓝眼睛洋人手一伸出来就得被断成三截扔出门去。

倒是张雨绮在一边儿看她新婚妻子叫人上下其手，难免心里发堵，暗自磨牙。若非此前已经有所了解，加之宁静出言宽慰，怕不是早就嗞哇乱叫着冲上去揪人大夫的头发。

洋人汉话夹生，奇声怪调，身边另带了个汉人女学徒，既做助手，也做翻译。自我介绍，叫做黄龄。看诊前细细地解释了步骤目的，看完以后同洋大夫叽里呱啦一阵，转过身来朝宁静并家人们交待。

长话短说，宁静受的伤已经好了大半，只是伤时曾高烧起落，身体亏空，便易感其他疾病。寻常人得了吃几副药就能好全的小症，也容易令她缠绵病榻。因而此前各家大夫说法都是没错，应当以调养身体为重。但却不应当整日闭门不出，反而该适当出门走动，既是强身健体，也有益于转换心情。常年拘于一处，心情郁结，也同样不宜于身体。

老太太闻言只连连点头，张雨绮凑在宁静身边，却像是得了什么新把柄，抓着宁静衣袖摇一摇，蹭在她肩膀上挑眉：“看吧！我都说是要透透气的！”

宁静只与她相处短短几日，却已经隐约意识到自己拿这娘们儿没什么办法。打总归是不行，想拿生人勿近的气势避退，她又不知道是真傻还是装傻，压根儿品不出那味儿。于是干巴巴应一句：“嗯。”

张雨绮乘胜追击：“那你一会儿能陪我上街去么？我来京城这么久了，还没好好儿到街上看过呢。”

宁静侧头看看她，道：“成。”

陪着姨太太上街这种事儿，有一回就能有二回，有了二回再来三回四回也是水到渠成。

于是乎，不出一个月，宁家附近街坊邻里就发现，别说是之前藏着捂着没瞧见半个下巴的宁家新娘，就连三年来闭门养伤神龙见首不见尾的宁少帅，都开始频频在外露面。露面还不算，还得在街上逛。这一逛，就得买东西，得花钱。一月三十天，隔几天逛一次，几条街从沿途叫卖的糖葫芦到高档定制布匹店，人人都同宁少帅和她的美娇娘打过照面。

卖糖葫芦的老刘头，在京城卖糖葫芦差不离能有三十年了，能大言不惭是瞧着宁静长起来的。掐着胡子盘算，上回见着宁静来买糖葫芦，还是她入兵营之前。十二三岁，尚未分化，却有羞耻心初生。在街上买了糖葫芦，也不好意思当街吃，还吩咐老刘头给拿油纸包起来，拎着回家去。

“这回可不一样咯。”老刘头咂摸一根旱烟，“她那个漂亮得不像话的老婆挑了老半天，才选中一根。宁少帅这边儿正跟小老儿算钱呢，那边儿糖葫芦就递到嘴边了，说是很甜，要让宁少帅尝一尝。”

“吃，怎么没吃！这才奇呢。您给说说，咱甭说说话了，多久没见着少帅出门溜达了？如今不但出来了，竟然破了规矩，当街吃起糖葫芦来。”

“可不是么！”卖香膏的赵婶儿接话，手绢在指头上摆一摆，“原以为宁家这亲事成得这么突然，想必是没多少感情。少帅这性子又——”她使一个眼色，“没想到少帅竟如此迁就她！那姑娘在我铺子上试香膏，往自个儿腕子上抹一点，招呼少帅过来，直接就拿腕子往人耳朵后头抹，嘴里还笑呢，说这香味儿同少帅很搭，不如买一个回家试试。”

布料店的小妹眼睛圆圆：“何止迁就！宁少帅可宠她姨太太了！”

卖蜜饯的陈姨道：“怎么，你又瞧见什么了？”

小妹道：“她们去看香膏前，正是在我家挑布料。姨太太挑完一圈，管自个儿瞧香膏去了，宁少帅看了看太太挑的那些花色，指了几匹让换成别的，还自言自语呢，‘尽是些大红大绿，这品味着实不敢恭维’。”

“这不是嫌弃的意思么？”

“这就是您不懂了！”小妹道，“少帅当着太太面儿不说，背地里悄悄地换。那语气，分明就是无可奈何的宠溺！这便是爱情啊！”

卖蜜饯的翻一个白眼：“得了吧，你这种小丫头片子就一天天想着些情情爱爱。”

小妹不服气，道：“少帅不是也带着太太上您那儿买蜜饯去了么！难不成您什么也瞧不出来？”

“也不能算什么也没瞧出来吧。”

“那您给说说见着什么了。”

“姨太太来我铺子上，尝了几样，挑着喜欢的让包起来。少帅说她这一趟吃食买得够多了，不如下回再来买蜜饯。”陈姨回忆。

“然后呢？”

“然后姨太太凑到少帅耳朵边儿上说了一句什么，少帅便不说话，由着姨太太包了三大包蜜饯回去了。”

“啊？那姨太太说了什么呀？”

陈姨道：“这我上哪儿知道去。”

小妹锲而不舍：“ 那您再想想，少帅听完那话以后有什么反应没有？”

卖蜜饯的皱着眉头想，忽然脑子里闪过一个画面，却又不禁怀疑自己的记忆：“……不知道是不是我眼花瞧错了……”

“您别卖关子成不成！”

“我觉着，少帅听完那话，好像耳朵尖儿红了些。”

***

宁静虽让洋大夫看了，喝着调理身子的中药却没有停。十几味药，小火慢煎，三碗水熬成一碗，入口苦得发涩。

她自是不喜欢苦的东西，但长到三张，却早已习惯了吃苦头。每日两次，药端上来，她拧着眉一口气就灌下去。苦味在嘴里头能缠绵很久，她也从没想过要拿什么东西冲一冲——实际按她这种默不作声的喝法，家里也并没什么人注意到她喝药喝得舌头苦这种事儿。

张雨绮却捧着蜜饯上来了。捻着一颗话梅干塞进她嘴里，自己再挑一个大的吃。

“是吧，我闻着你这药就苦得要命。多买点儿蜜饯正好给你去去嘴里的苦味儿。好点儿没？”

宁静拿舌头圈着话梅在嘴里绕过一圈。酸甜味道一点一点卷走了药物的苦涩。

她扭头冲张雨绮扯一下嘴角。一向发白的脸色因为一口气喝了热汤而泛起一点粉：“好多了。”


	6. 练靶场

5.

这一日，宁静带着张雨绮乘汽车上郊外靶场。

已经入春，天气渐暖，正午日头虽说暖而不艳，仍然晒得人身上犯乏，脸色带倦。

宁静靠在车后座儿，撑着额头闭目养神。气温日渐回升，她便也除了大氅，但出门仍要穿一件深色大衣。冷白的脸半掩进翻起的衣领里，神态恹恹，只在行车颠簸时微微皱一皱眉心。

张雨绮在她身边坐着，却拿不来她那副不动如山的架势，一会儿扒着车窗望望窗外，一会儿扭头看看后边，时不时再自以为神不知鬼不觉地打量一阵宁静。今日得宁静带她出门，她特意换了身裤装，这下动作起来更加方便，悉悉簌簌，没闲下来半刻。她盯着宁静瞧一会儿，忽然凑上去，伸手一捏宁静的手掌，喊道：“宁静！”

宁静略略地睁开眼，也不动弹，掀掀嘴皮子道：“作甚？”

张雨绮早习惯了她稍有不顺心就摆出来的“天王老子欠我八百两”的脸色，并不当回事，贴到她身边道：“你一会儿别忘了啊，说好要让我打枪的，你可别糊弄我玩儿。”

宁静让她身上那股子脂粉香撩得鼻子痒——她这个小姨太太明明是个中庸，夜里梳洗过躺在一起只能闻到淡淡的、估计是从宁静身上染过去的玫瑰味儿，偏偏喜欢用味道极厚重的香粉香膏，靠近了整个儿就是一香囊——宁静虽说已经习惯了她这个人，但敏感的鼻子还没能习惯她身上多变的香，于是特顺手地给她往边儿上扒拉了一下，清清嗓子道：“这我有什么好糊弄你的。倒是你自己，别到时候听着枪声再吓僵咯。”

“瞧不起谁呢！”张雨绮拍一把她肩膀，没使大劲儿，小猫挠一把似的，“我又不是没见过枪。”

“嚯。”宁静稍稍直起点儿身来，眼睛里头多了点儿兴致，“你还见过枪呢？什么枪啊，撸子还是匣子？”

“什么撸子匣子的。”张雨绮摆手，“正经的火枪！我们班子里弄来防贼的，得有这么长。”她拿手在胸前一比划，“从前头往里按火药，填一回能打两枪。”

哦。宁静反应过来，这妮子说的是老百姓自个儿拿钢管儿木把手拼的土枪，虽说这安全保障低了些，但近距离杀伤力确实大，用来防贼，倒是个好法子。不过说一千道一万，民间这些个土法制枪，跟她宁少帅手里正经有编有号有厂有牌的枪，差了不说十万，也得有八千里。她看小姨太太兴致勃勃的样子，自然不愿意在这时候给她泼冷水，只伸手去把她翻起来的外套衣摆往下扽一扽，笑道：“行啊，那一会儿你也给我露一手。”

张雨绮听完这话却蔫儿了，吐吐舌头，缩着脖子又靠过来，哼哼唧唧地：“我——我还不会使枪呢。”

宁静肚子里门儿清，只这回存了心逗她，也不把她往边儿上扒拉了，还顺着她刚才的话往下问呢：“刚不还说见过呢么，怎么转头又不会使了？”

张雨绮受不了憋屈，脖子一扬反倒理直气壮起来：“那见归见过，没上过手呢么不是！”那架势，好像多问这么一句不懂事的是宁静了。

“好，好。”宁静点头，觉得张雨绮那虚张声势的模样怪逗趣儿，但瞧着人头发丝儿都快炸起来的样子，到底没当着她面儿笑出声。伸手在嘴唇上遮了遮，道：“到地方了我教你，包教包会，成不成？”

“你说的啊？”张雨绮把手拢起来。

“嗯。”  


车再开小半个时辰，便抵达一处练靶场。设室外场室内场各一处，并一间枪械贮藏陈列室，麻雀虽小五脏俱全。

此处原本供宁家子弟日常练习用，除直系外，凡跟宁家沾亲带故的姑娘小子，得空都来走动走动。自打宁静从战场上负伤而退，这地方就成了她的专属。她身子不好，前些年又谨遵医嘱甚少出门，一整年也来不了三回。但即便如此，这地方哪怕就这么闲着养野鸟儿，也是安排专人料理看管，没让旁的人再踏进来半步。

司机开了车门，宁静先下来，往前靠一靠，让出地方来让张雨绮搭着司机伸过去的手下车。

正门外边儿有卫兵左右看守，见宁静下车，立刻并步敬礼。自家兵，知道避她的讳，不叫“少帅”，反而喊一声“大小姐”。话音落下又瞧见张雨绮下来，自然知道这是小姐新纳的妾，但也听闻小姐“宠妻轶事”，一时不知该叫什么，齐齐抿着唇愣在了那儿。

宁静等张雨绮胳膊搀进自己臂弯里，抬头一看俩卫兵快憋成猪肝色的脸，心下了然，开口解救：“这是太太。”

俩卫兵松了脸色，又朝张雨绮敬礼：“太太好！”

张雨绮乐呵呵地跟他们摆手：“你们好，你们好。”

俩人挽着手，一径先往陈列室去。

陈列室里枪械大大小小琳琅满目。光手枪，就有枪把印狗的，枪口滚花的，枪身跃马的等等。打眼瞧着粗略一估计，得有一二十支。靠墙高架上斜插步枪，也是形状不一十来只。另一边堆了几个大箱子，箱子外头印着编号，全是弹药。

“今儿太晒了，就不上外头去了，挑把枪咱屋里打打，过把瘾就得了。”宁静把大衣脱下来，顺手交给一边儿随行的卫兵，底下是一套仿军服款式的硬料衣裤。腰上一条皮带勒得板正，显得她这腰越发得瘦削。她一面说着，一面领着张雨绮到那一排手枪跟前儿，随手拎起两把道：“你看看，想用哪一把，要都喜欢呢，反正咱时间有的是，都玩儿一遍也成。”

张雨绮艺不算高人却胆大，也跟着伸手拎起来把玩：“这都有什么区别啊？”

“操作方式，火力范围，后坐力，都有些区别。但仔细计较起来也没多大，说到底就是上膛开枪一梭子的事儿。”

“那火力最猛的是哪一个？”

宁静像是一早料到她要这么问，把右手上端着就没放下过的一把递过来：“最猛的当然是这毛瑟枪。你别看它比其他的大不了多少，懂行的人都管它叫‘匣子炮’，我手底下的——”她压了压眉毛，改口，“我爹手底下的兵配的全是这个。”

张雨绮察觉到了她这一瞬间的停顿，立刻伸手把她手里的枪拿过来，抓着她的手臂就往外头走：“那就它了！走走走，你刚不是说在屋里打么，哪间屋啊？”

宁静由她拽着，顺着力道转身：“……就在对面。”  


室内场设了四条靶道，近处一张方台，方便搁备用子弹，远处一个人形标靶，跟一个成年男子一般大小，身体不同位置各标了分数。

宁静先给张雨绮仔细讲了枪的结构，哪处是什么作用，如何持枪，如何下保险，如何瞄准，如何开枪；又让她拿没上弹匣的空枪练了几下姿势，这才叫她拿软木塞塞上耳朵，自己端起枪来给她演示。

宁静持枪的姿势很老练，上膛端枪，手臂到手指尖动作一气呵成。身体明明端得很正，却又显得极放松，面对着靶子，悠闲又自在。只她的眼神却猛地变上一变，原本凉的黑色一下子烧起来，成一头觑睨猎物的鹰，目光扫过去，子弹便顺着这双眼睛的视线直直洞穿目标。

她连开三枪，枪眼在标靶的眉心形成一个三角形。

张雨绮从不掩饰自己对别人的欣赏。这下张大了嘴，顾不上把耳塞取下来，就用力拍着手扯着嗓子喊：“漂亮！”

宁静把耳塞拿下来，没被枪声震到的耳朵反被张雨绮的叫好声震了震。走过来，顺手下了子弹，又重上保险。先替张雨绮摘了一边耳塞，才把自己手里的枪放到她手上，“别叫了，上去试试吧。别忘了我教你的要点。”

张雨绮老早就跃跃欲试。枪一到手，立刻就往靶道前走。又被宁静拉住。

“哎。等等。”宁静拉她一把，收回手来把自己手上戴的皮手套褪下来，“你没用过枪，还是戴个手套，护着点儿手。”

“哦。”张雨绮接过来，要给自己戴上，又不舍得搁下枪，一只半手在哪儿倒腾，半天戴不上去一只。宁静看她笨手笨脚，恨铁不成钢地走过来，拎着她的手给她一根手指一根手指地套进去，嘴上还教训她，“你把枪放下一会儿它是能长腿跑了还是怎么的。”

张雨绮手被宁静捏着，察觉到对方一路捂在手套里的手比自己的还要凉上一些。低头去看，那双手虽说并不纤细，但这几年到底是娇生惯养过来的，肤色又白又细，只有托枪的位置生了些老茧，跟自己打小练杂耍磨出来伤痕累累的手天差地别。

她这下回过味来的，心想，傻子，我的手哪儿还用得着护着啊。

但她也并不拒绝，乖乖地站在那儿等着宁静把手套妥帖地套到自己手上。

她想这下即便护不到自己的手，也护着了自己心里那一头灰喜鹊。  


说的是不差时间，张雨绮还真就在这靶场里耗了大半个下午。弄到最后虎口都震得发麻，就差胳膊哆嗦。宁静在边儿一看，知道再不拦着，她自个儿铁定不知道完，上去把枪一缴，宣告今日到此为止。

张雨绮用短短的半个下午跟手枪建立了深厚的情谊，被宁静提溜着出门儿上车，一步三回头，很是依依不舍，连连问宁静下回什么时候再来。

宁静被她问烦了：“要不你挑一把带回去得了。”

正中下怀！张雨绮一阵点头，转身就要回陈列室挑去。

宁静环着她的腰又给她提溜回来：“你还真去啊？”

“嗯啊！”

宁静瞧着家里这小傻子真的脑子不转弯：“那些个枪每把都不小，真拿一把回去平常你往哪儿揣？”

“往裤腰啊！”张雨绮答道，说完又自己转过来，“噢，我平时穿那些衣服没裤腰。”

宁静叹气：“得了，你今儿就别折腾了。回头我找人给你寻一把掌心雷，那玩意儿小巧，近身火力也够。你平常就揣手包儿里，拿着防身正合适。”

“真的啊？”

“你等着就完事儿了。”  


回去仍坐汽车。原路返回，途径一片菜花田。张雨绮来的时候满心都是打枪，看在眼里却没往脑子里走，这下又看见，再赶上正是日头渐西的时候，斜斜的光映在菜花田上，一大片的黄澄澄的，跟着风微微摇摆，漂亮得挠人心。她这头扒着窗户，那头又去捞宁静的手：“宁静，宁静！快让停车，咱下去菜花田转转！”

宁静便叫司机靠路边停了车，反正日头也不晒人了，就心甘情愿地被拉着下去，拢着袖子看张雨绮在明黄色的花田里蹦跶。

菜花田里东一簇，西一群，晃晃悠悠飞着白色的菜粉蝶，亲吻似地点在花心上采花粉。张雨绮玩性大发，蹑手蹑脚地过去想扑一只。但似乎她的蹑手蹑脚对于菜粉蝶来说也实在动静太大，她屡试屡败，站在那儿把腰一掐，眼瞧着是有些恼了。

偏偏宁静在这时候笑了一声。小姨太太立刻扭头过来：“你笑什么？”

宁静有心要把笑压一压，却怎么也压不住，开口说话声音里都染了笑意：“……我是觉着，你跟这菜粉蝶挺像的。”

“啊？”张雨绮莫名其妙，“哪儿像了？我看这玩意儿长得也不太漂亮啊。”

宁静走过去：“你知道，这菜粉蝶眼睛不好使。要是你拿白纸剪出圆片来，拴在绳上，再到菜地里扬起来跑。雄蝶就会误以为那是只雌的，不一会儿工夫就在你身后钓出一串来。”

张雨绮点头：“这我知道，我小时候还拿这招儿逮蝴蝶玩儿呢。”又皱眉，“那这跟我有什么像的啊？”

宁静清清嗓子，才慢悠悠地道：“你不觉着，它们有些傻么？”

“是傻啊——”张雨绮下意识点头，猛地琢磨出味儿来，脚一跺就扑上来，“好啊宁静，你居然说我傻！”


	7. 戏楼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “嗯，我来了。”

6.

到天边擦出抹夕阳的时候，宁静觉察到事有蹊跷了。

诚然，张雨绮天生是个贪玩儿的，要让她见天儿呆在家里头熬日子，瞧那太阳东升西落，喜鹊朝去暮归，属实不切实际；但即便如此，再潇洒不羁的江湖儿女，也都还是有自个儿遵礼数的方式。放到张雨绮这儿，就是她即便一天到头在外头晃悠，午饭晚饭里也总有一顿得回家里来，跟宁静、宁老太太同桌而食。

拿今天来说，她中午已经不见人影，按理晚饭前就该回来。这眼看着都过了饭点儿了，还无影无踪的，别说人了，连个信儿都没往家里送，实在与她一贯的作风相去甚远，让人不得不多攥上个心眼。

宁静眉眼沉沉，在太师椅上虚靠，手上捧个茶碗，拿碗盖儿撩着水面，往里头轻轻吹气，半晌才浅浅抿上一口。听护院道张雨绮两个时辰前进了南城戏楼便没出来过，眉心缓缓蹙紧——她待张雨绮一向拿捏着分寸，说亲不亲，说远不远。如待一只随时能够放生的鸟雀，支着胳膊任它落脚，却不往那细细的脚脖子上上铐。这鸟要是决定往山里飞，她自是不拦着，但要是在她身边养着，却让猫给挠了——

宁静啐掉嘴里茶渣，站起身来，神色平稳，脚步却匆匆。苍白的面上笼淡淡的霾，凉凉的声线道：“备车吧。”

花开两头，话分两边。

却说这张雨绮好端端一个大活人，怎么就突然坏了自己的规矩，到点不见了人呢？

其中缘由，可大可小。究其根本，还得多提一人。

此人姓柳，是东北柳大帅家二公子。顶上一个大哥肩负老父期望，下头一个小弟讨尽母亲关爱。只他自小夹在中间，爹不疼娘不爱的，顺理成章朝着歪瓜裂枣的方向发育。打枪脱靶骑马拉胯，提笔手抖吟诗齁嗓。成日里遛鸟架鹰，斗鸡赌马，喝酒论坛，泡妞按打。正经人该干的一样不会，纨绔子喜欢的半件不落。在外头行走，寻常人不愿得罪的自然尊称他一声“柳二爷”，有家底瞧不上的便只喊一句“柳二”。

这柳二好端端不在东北呆着，大老远上京城来，本是为一睹京城甫一挂牌便艳惊四座、一路艳名远播至东北的曹梦庭曹老板芳容。谁知道人往二层雅间才一落座，隔着两副帘子便瞧见对面座儿上斜倚一位旗袍佳人。秋香色旗袍勾勒的身形丰盈有致，巴掌大的脸瞧不仔细，只觉得一双乌黑的眼睛如生了对儿钩子般叫人见之难忘。

柳二爷只往那间瞧了一眼，只觉得自个儿是三魂去了七魄。耳朵里再听不见台上唱段，嘴里也再尝不出茶点滋味儿。他定定地瞧，看那佳人慢悠悠地交叠起双腿，旗袍下摆露出一截细白脚踝，玉一样地直往心里跌。

他一把揪住上来添茶的伙计胳膊，口干舌燥道：“那边那一位，你可知是谁？”

伙计顺着他的手定睛一看，回道：“爷，那位是宁府的张姨太。”

“张姨太？”柳二拿烟杆敲着手心，眼睛一转，“竟已让人讨了做小老婆？宁府……爷在东北却也有所耳闻。但都说这宁家的女儿从前线下来已成了个废人，没想到竟还有如此雅兴纳一房美妾。嗯……爷且问你，她夫家待她如何？”

“这……”那伙计面露难色，心想明面上虽只说是妾，但宁少帅却并无正妻。没有大老婆，又何来小老婆一说？便诺诺答道：“爷，小的不过是个端茶送水的，您要问我座儿上爱听那一折戏，我倒是可以给您介绍介绍。这宁府的家事，小的着实不敢妄论呐。”

柳二闻言，将他胳膊一紧，复又松开，摆手道：“也罢，你去吧。”

他将那伙计打发了，手捏烟杆，暗自思忖，断定伙计如此支吾不言，定是这张姨太在宁府不受厚待的缘故。

殊不知宁静在京城凶名过盛，宁家的是，寻常人是坏的没胆子开口，好的也不敢多提。即便真叫人人看见她将这小姨太太宠到天上，对着旁人也绝不敢多说一字半句。

既然宁家待她并不亲厚……柳二思及此处，蛇似的吊梢眼睛一转，心下有了计较。却丝毫不知自己在这当中的判断已是失之毫厘，差之千里。

***

戏散了场，张雨绮拍掉掌心里的松子渣，拎着小提包就要往外走，行至门边，却被素不相识之人拦住，道是“柳二公子请小姐里间一叙”。

“我可不认识什么柳二公子。”张雨绮秀眉一扬，冷言冷语，侧身要走，窄窄一道门，却是被来人一行三人堵得严严实实。

她将提包攥在手心里，正琢磨着是直接拿包抡人的脑袋，还是撕了旗袍侧边踢人的下路，便闻到一股异味飘进鼻腔，才吸进一丝，就觉得头昏脑胀。她心道“不好，松懈了”，没来得及屏息，便昏昏沉沉地没了知觉。

宁家张姨太太，天性自由且自大。自持有几分身手，出门在外一向不愿意有人跟着。此前京内人人知她身份，自然是畅通无阻，今日却一招不慎，栽在了这他山之虎手中。

她迷迷糊糊地往下栽的时候，心里还想着呢：今儿怕是来不及回家吃晚饭了。昨天宁静特意吩咐厨房备下了糖蒸酥酪，也不知我回去时还能不能剩下一碗，好叫我也过过馋瘾呢。

  
再睁眼，面前亦是变了一番天地——她转醒于一张小塌上，睁眼便闻见房内若有似无奇异的香气，分明极其浅薄，却如长了腿脚一般，一股一股地往她脑仁里钻。她微微呛咳，便又辨识出空气中上好的绍兴黄酒香。

“张小姐醒啦。”

张雨绮循声抬眼，这才看见不远处摆一张雕花圆桌，桌上摆八碟新菜，并一壶酒，酒香正是出自于此。正对两座前各摆一副碗筷。其中一座上有一男子正笑吟吟地看着她，身穿上好绸缎制成的锦衣，针脚细密地绣了云纹花样。衣型量身而作，剪裁精致，单看衣着确有一番风流倜傥之意。不幸，此人身量单薄不说，更长了一张蛇脸——面部扁平，双目斜斜吊起，鼻梁略微塌陷，唇薄而无峰。华衣加身，却实在一副奸人之相，实是无福。

张雨绮见他面生，将她强虏而来却仍气定神闲，不得不思虑此人身份，答话间稍有谨慎：“你便是柳二爷。”

“哎。”柳二摆手，“这些个都是外头俗人叫的，张小姐可叫我作‘乐潼’。”

张雨绮蹙眉，头仍昏沉，手脚提不起力气，只能缓缓道：“我是有夫家的人。”

“这我自然知道。”柳二笑道，语气似有惋惜，“嫁给宁家那废人，是你之不幸。”

张雨绮立时便要扬声反驳，头重身软地，提气一急，把自己呛得直咳嗽。

那柳二便又接着道：“尚未自我介绍，张小姐，在下柳乐潼，乃是东北军柳大帅之子，在军中也任少帅一职。宁少帅是少帅，柳少帅也是少帅。”他一面嬉笑着说，一面起身行至张雨绮身旁，将手掌靠在她肩头，轻声如蛇嘶叫，“与其跟着那废人——”他的一双蛇眼将张雨绮由上而下刮一遍，“倒不如跟了我，好尝一尝什么叫作巫山之乐。”

张雨绮强撑力气抖掉他的手，眼中不见羞赧，却有愤怒如化实质倾泄而出。她叫此前的迷药迷得浑身吃不上劲，只剩张嘴能自如操纵。于是嗤笑一声，怒极反笑道：“有句俗话说得好，缺什么想什么。柳二爷这开口闭口的诽谤我主家是个废人，人道不能。该不是柳二爷你自己……”她的视线若有所指地向下一扫，眸色凉沉却有媚色，“有什么难言之隐吧？”

张雨绮，张姨太太，叫人轻薄后没有直接上去抽人嘴巴子，反倒是出言讽刺。若叫相熟之人见了，定要称一句奇观。

只可惜，此刻得见此奇观的，独独一个色欲熏心的柳二。

柳二自然听得出张雨绮言下之意，按他的脾气，合该大发雷霆。却又被佳人一眼挑得邪火攻心，下身冲动代替大脑思考，并不动怒，反倒歪嘴一笑：“过不了一会儿，张小姐可就得盼着在下没有什么……‘难言之隐’了。”

什么？

张雨绮一愣，房间里长久飘浮的异香一刻不断地从她鼻腔蹿进四肢百骸。然后，就在一个呼吸之间，她的腰间猛然一阵酸软，在她意识到以前，一股暖流便不受控制地自下身涌了出来，粘嗒嗒地沾在贴身底裤上。

她的乳房随之酸痛起来，乳头在一瞬间挺立，同乳肉一并被束缚在修身裁剪的衣物内，即便只是与最柔软的布料摩擦，也像被按在砂石上，痛得她咬紧了牙关才将呻吟忍下。

空气里弥漫起浓郁的玫瑰香气。湿地中绽放出大片大片的野玫瑰，每一朵都沾染露珠与湿润的山风。香气如潮水，如泥沼，在房间内流动，不由分说地将空气一一地挤走，以一种几近侵略的姿态，要将人溺毙于其中。这香气如此浓郁，又滚烫，是被煮沸却永远不会蒸干的水。

张雨绮是这香气的源头。亦是这热浪的源头。

她艰难地呼吸，每一口吸入的都只是上一秒自己吐出的热气。

方才她一直误以为身体的酸软是此前迷药的尚未消散，现在才意识到，竟是信期提前了！

腰间的酸软随着信素的外扩蔓延到整个下身。她可以清晰地感受到自己的身体正在为一场性爱做准备。她的穴口不由自主地翕张，内里的甬道被不断分泌的体液完全打湿、泡软，每一个褶皱都在蠕动之间暗自叫嚣着摩擦和侵入。她必须用尽全部的意志力，才能克制自己不去扭动腰身磨蹭身下的被褥。

怎么会这样？她的眼圈被情欲泡得泛红发烫。我分明每月定时服用抑情丸。即便是失了药效，信期也不该是今日……

她的大脑已经近乎停摆，仅剩的清明回忆起房内那丝奇异的香气。

她扬起头：“你给我下药！”咬牙切齿的责问此刻却只如一声娇嗔。

“张小姐何必动怒？”柳二伸手抚摸她的面颊，蛇目泛光，“既要做，就要做得畅快。你说是也不是？”

张雨绮侧脸，恶狠狠地咬住他的手指。

但她信期失了气力，连牙根都是软的，反倒让柳二捉住了舌尖，捏着玩弄。“张小姐，既来之，则安之。”

张雨绮挣扎半晌才将舌头挣出来，顾不得顺着嘴角流下来的口涎，模糊道：“你不过是个中庸，又做得什么？”

柳二如被戳中痛点，面色青了一瞬，复又笑起来，伸手捏住张雨绮的手腕朝着自己下身摸去：“我虽只是个中庸，却也长了能让你快活的物什。不信，你自摸摸？”

张雨绮眼睁睁地看着自己的手一点一点地靠近男人的下体。她的大脑在愤怒，在作呕，恨不得立时掐断男人的命根子或者他的脖子。但她的身体却如此乖顺，在澎湃的信素包裹之下，她的身体同大脑完全的割裂，令人深恶痛绝地表现臣服。

她睁大了眼，努力地想去拉回自己的手指。她的身体正不断涌出淫靡的液体，她的喉咙里却几乎要呕出一口鲜血——

她听见门被打开的声音。

军靴叩地，足音如行军鼓点。

乾元的信素如同爆炸的火药。玫瑰在弹指间被掠夺全部水汽，干燥比枯萎来得迅速，在焚烧之中压榨出全部的香气，浓郁、呛鼻，铺天盖地。风暴一般地席卷而来，却在落到张雨绮身上时停降为熨帖的温度。玫瑰的两种香气彼此交融、结合，她更加得热起来，渴望进一步升腾，痛楚却在回落。

跟着信素而来的，是一声诘问。同爆炸的信素不同，声音却极冷淡，来人问道：“我的人你都敢碰？”

蛇样薄的柳二叫人一把掀翻在地，军靴懒懒地踏在他的胸口，裤装包裹的小腿也瘦削，但隐约可见的肌肉线条却足见其中暗藏的力量。

毛瑟黑黢黢的枪口正顶着他的脑门。

宁静信素中似有冲天怒火，低头睨他的眼却是冰凉的黑色。外头正落雨，宁静虽乘车来，下车仍不免淋了细密的雨丝。那雨丝将将打湿她的眉睫，使她阴沉的脸色真实地多了几分“山雨欲来”的意味。

她走得快过随行而来的任何一个人，此刻只身破门而入，似是单刀赴会。

柳二的人都守在房外不远，被她气势汹汹杀个措手不及，这时才回过神来，一股脑冲进房来，七八支枪齐刷刷地指过来。

宁静眼都不错，只用手里的毛瑟点一点柳二的眉心，道：“你大可让他们试一试。”她冷黑的眼轻飘飘看着柳二的蛇目，“是他们的子弹先打在我身上，还是我的枪先射穿你的头。”她的语气如此稀松平常，仿佛口中所谈并非性命，而不过是桌上的几盘菜。

但那杀气。那平淡之下宛若与生俱来的杀气。

柳二毕竟是个中庸，对杀气的感知远比对信素敏锐。被那几欲实质化的杀气逼得两股战战，胡乱挥手喝道：“放下枪！都放下枪！”

他的人犹豫地将枪头放下，立刻被追着宁静而来的宁家兵们缴械按倒。

宁静摆手示意来人钳制柳二，遂收起手枪来到张雨绮身旁——

她的小姨太太，竟是个地坤。

她不及多想，只抬手将张雨绮揽过来，让她软得不可思议的身子靠在自己怀里，再用靛色的斗篷结结实实地将人罩起来。

张雨绮已经让信期反应弄得快要失去理智，她鼻子里嗅到熟悉的乾元气息，几乎要扑上去亲吻她，求她立刻进入自己。但尚存的一丝神智使她停下来，转而大口大口地吸入乾元的信素。她陷在宁静的怀里，终于完全地放松。她揪着宁静的衣领，通红了许久的眼眶却忽然流下一行眼泪。她泪眼盈盈的看着宁静，似有委屈，似要哭诉，最后却只是哑着嗓子喊了一句：“宁静……”

“嗯。”宁静低头去拭她的泪，“我来了。”话了稍一犹豫，张口在张雨绮后颈轻轻咬了一口。乾元的体液经由肌肤流入腺体，短暂地缓解了地坤信期迫切的痛苦。

她拥着张雨绮下戏楼，出门口，大步流星，目不斜视。除开露面那一刻戾气如刀的质问以外，她再没多与旁人说过一句话。目光只在对话时柔软地停留在自己的地坤身上片刻。她军靴后跟敲在木制台阶上，钝响如同巨石砸在在场所有人耳朵里。而她视她人若无物，径自走到座驾前，先小心地将张雨绮安置妥当，然后自己也坐上去。黑色的军靴抬起，车门关闭。

发动机响起的同时柳二才气急败坏地追到门外，咬牙切齿，似有不甘。后排车窗落下一半，宁静一双眼藏在阴影里，皮质手套包裹的手指探出一根，遥遥朝人一点，便缓缓合上车窗，汽车扬长而去。


End file.
